The fruits of the Goddess
by RosyRock
Summary: The Sequel to the Goddess of Caldos. Full on PC Please review.


Disclaimer: paramount owns them all. I just lure them into a static warp bubble where anything goes!

I have written this as a sequel to my story 'The Goddess of Caldos.' Please read that first, if you want to understand what's going on. I got so sick of waiting for the powers that be to get these two together I decided to stop feeling ripped off and just let it rip…… This is full on P/C… for those that asked for it… here goes!

The Fruits of the Goddess.

Take a step beyond the circle,

Light entices,

But passion is tempered with fear

Of somehow being mistaken

Trust me, I'm feeling my senses awaken

All that is real we have yet to discover

So be my lover

Days will echo, and rapturous nights we will slowly uncover.

When you're my lover

Reason will dance like a fool.

Take the past

but hold it lightly

memory's heavy when it's held to tightly.

I feel I could glide effortlessly

To live within the same dream

you are….

'Beltane' by Wendy Rule.

They had only been together for such a short time. _The Beltane fires_.

She sat in her bathroom, trying to calm down.

How could this possibly be? Have I got the worst luck in the universe?

Her shoulders slumped.

Maybe, just maybe, it was a mistake.

She scanned herself with the tricorder again. No mistake.

She was pregnant. Positively, undeniably pregnant. About 4 weeks along. Oh Hell! That explained the nausea in the mornings. She had missed breakfasts with Jean Luc because of it.

Her mind wandered back to Caldos and that night with Jean Luc. She had given into the lure of her ancestry. She was a child of Beltane herself, and with the heat of Bel's fires in her blood she had taken a lover.

No sin. No Guilt.

What happens on Caldos, stays on Caldos. She had told him.

It seemed the Goddess of Caldos, however, had other plans in mind.

Jean Luc Picard was in his ready room. Lately when things were quiet like this he often caught himself musing, thinking back to that day on Caldos with Beverly.

She had been so relaxed with him there, so carefree and happy.

He remembered her reaction at seeing the May boughing garland he had fastened to the door.

She had blushed. Really blushed. He had found that so charming. Beverly's fair skin was like a colour barometer of feelings.

He had, for a few seconds, thought that he had gone too far. That she would withdraw from him like she had done so many times before when he had tried to explore the feelings between them.

He had offered her his heart, woven into the Hawthorn boughs on that Beltane Eve.

The sunshine of her smile had fallen upon his face. Warm as summer.

"Why wait until tonight?" she'd said.

Jean Luc had been giddy. His mind spinning as he had looked into her eyes.

He remembered the feel of her warm hand in this as they made their way back to the house.

Her hair was shining brightly around her face, like a fiery halo.

She had looked like the Goddess herself.

They had kissed as soon as the door had closed. He had moved towards her slowly, lost in this moment he had waited so very long for. Imprinting on his mind the soft look on her face as her eyes had closed and she had waited for his lips to touch hers.

He wanted to take this slowly, to savour her surrender.

"mmm…yes", she has sighed as his lips had touched hers, taking the kiss, so anticipated.

They had climbed the stairs, pausing only to kiss each other again as they reached the landing outside the bedroom.

She had smiled at him. A smile full of promise.

Once inside the room, he had let his hands wander over her through her silky robe. He threaded his finger through the strap of her nightdress, sliding it lazily down her arm. He placed his lips on the creamy skin there. His tongue sliding out, tracing a path along her collarbone to her neck.

His teeth nipped her gently.

He had heard and felt the intake of her breath. The sensuous sound of it filled his senses. His kisses moved down over her soft skin. He felt her tremble as his breath warmed the cleft between her breasts.

He felt her hands at his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Going lower to the loosen the fastening at the top of his trousers

He had helped her remove her gown, watched, mesmerized, as it slid over her curves to the floor. She had waited as his clothes joined hers, tangled together in a echo of what awaited the flesh.

They faced each other.

He drank in the sight of her.

God she was beautiful, more perfect than he had ever imagined. Was it the soft light of the morning or the magic of Caldos that added a shimmering glow to her skin?

He had gently laid her down on the bed.

She held her arms out to him, beckoning him to her.

He knelt beside her.

He worshipped her with his eyes as he caressed her with his hands and mouth.

He spoke her name gently, "Beverly."

"Shhh….Don't talk…just love me.." she had answered.

And so he had.

Telling her with his actions what he had tried to say for so long with words.

Her body was a sacred thing to him, a poem of sheer perfection.

Slowly and tenderly, he showed her his passion.

His love.

He kissed a path down her body, lower and lower, seeking his goal. Her soft sighs and moans drove him to limits of endurance. He felt her give herself over to him, to the enjoyment of what he was doing to her. His mouth giving her such pleasure. He stopped as she neared the brink and returned to kiss her mouth, sharing the taste of her body.

He felt her hand slide down grasping him, stroking him. Placing him at the centre of her heat.

"Please, oh please, now," she moaned.

It would take a stronger man than he to deny her.

He slid into her, taking her, the wet heat of her opening to let him in.

He started to move, the two of them became one.

He felt the friction build, the heat of his passion pushing him toward fulfillment.

He thrust into her slowly at first and then harder and faster as her cries drew a primal response from him as old as the God and Goddess themselves.

He knew the moment her orgasm had taken her. He felt the rhythmic contraction of her muscles and the rasp of her fingernails down his back. He felt a fierce sense of satisfaction as she had called out his name at the zenith of her passion.

When he could no longer hold himself back he had let go and flooded hotly into her, claiming her with his body's essence, His mouth against her neck to drown out his throaty moans.

And then it was over.

He had not wanted to withdraw from her. Thinking if he did, she would disappear as she had done so many times, when he had awakened from his dreams.

He had held her in his warm embrace, happier than he had ever been before, until sleep had claimed them both.

He awoke to the feel of her smile against his chest as her fingers made patterns in the hair there.

He looked down at her red head, and then allowed himself the luxury of running his fingers through the copper waves, marveling at the colour as it ran across his skin. He had always wanted to do this.

She sighed as contented as a child.

And let him do as he wished.

They had spent the rest of day together in bed, finding all the hidden pleasures that each other's bodies held for them. Jean Luc took as much from her as she was willing to give. He memorized the fragrance of her skin and the way she looked just before she lost the battle and gave into her orgasm. He recalled her low, sexy laugh when she had him at the mercy of her touch.

They had made love again, even as Bel's fires were lit.

She had given him her body, but did he have her love?

"You know Beverly", he said softly, "I feel as if this were a dream, if I let you go now, will you disappear behind the mists of the Sidhe?"

She looked into his eyes, serious now. "Jean Luc, what we have here is sacred. It is just between us and the Goddess. Remember what I told you, at Beltane there is no sin, no guilt. Here on Caldos I am yours and you are mine, but I can't say if it will the same away from here, on the Enterprise.".

He felt himself tense at her words.

He had hoped that they had finally gone forwards together.

Was this a new barrier to keep him out?

They had beamed back aboard the Enterprise at the end of Shore leave.

Things had been so busy that he had not had a chance to talk to her alone.

She had stopped coming to breakfast in his quarters, he had noticed with dread.

It was as if they had slipped out from behind the veil of the Sidhe and back into the real world.

The door chimed as he stood watching the universe go by, "Come." He said.

"Jean Luc."

He had always loved the way she said his name.

"Beverly."

She walked across the room and sat down on the sofa. "Jean Luc, we have to talk."

He took a deep breath, steeling himself against whatever she was going to say. He turned around.

She was smiling. This was unexpected.

She looked radiant, happy……Glowing. The same way she had looked on Caldos. When the fire was in her blood.

"Jean Luc," she began, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you…."

Finis?

Yeah I know, someone's gonna say that Starfleet Officers don't have unplanned pregnancies.

My hypothesis is that Jean Luc Picard is such a slack-arse about getting his physical that maybe he let it slide for so long that his contraceptive implant stopped working. Or then again, maybe it was just the will of the Goddess ;)


End file.
